


The Hallowbeacon Heist

by ZaccRiseC3P



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, First Semester Shenanigans, Gen, Halloween, Halloween heist, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), October 31, Team JNPR - Freeform, Team RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaccRiseC3P/pseuds/ZaccRiseC3P
Summary: It's October 31st and you know what that means... It's Ruby's birthday!!!!!!!  And you know she has an overly complicated activity planned for all her friends to participate in for her first birthday at Beacon.   Everyone competes to find out who will walk away with the title of amazing hunter/genius!!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The Game Plan

It was Halloween night and campus was teaming with students dressed in costume. Teams RWBY and JNPR had been summoned to the library by a very eager Ruby. Neither team knew what the purpose of the meeting was, but given the circumstances, they were prepared for anything the young huntress in training might throw at them.

The students gathered around a table, at the head of which stood a chalkboard covered in incoherent notes and a very complicated map of the school. When everyone had taken their seats, Ruby stood up, prepared to explain the reason for dragging her friends to the library at 6pm on Halloween. Before she could get a word out, Blake impatiently asked, “Ruby, what are we doing here?”

Yang complained, “Yeah, I have plans to go to a dance club in Vale with some friends tonight!”

“Quiet you two," Ruby commanded. Clearing her throat, she continued, "As you all know, today is Halloween, but it is much more than that. It’s also-”

“Your birthday, we know," her three teammates simultaneously interrupted.

“You guys are ruining my introduction!” Ruby snapped. She took a deep breath before going on, “As I was saying, today is also my birthday, which means you will all be participating in my Hallow-birthday activities.”

“I’m sorry, what is this?” Weiss questioned.

Ignoring Weiss' inquiry, Ruby announced, “Allow me to introduce you all to…” As she spoke, Ruby flipped the board, revealing the other side. “The Hallowbeacon Heist!”

“The what???" Jaune wondered.

The board was elaborately decorated with roses, other flowers, and vines. In the very center of the board in large white print read the words Ruby had just emphatically shouted. The future huntress spun the board back around to reveal the side with the confusing notes before launching into an explanation, “Four teams of two competeing to see who can pull off the heist of the century! One item, set atop the fountain in the quad. All teams will start equal distance from the quad, just in view of the fountain. Whoever has possession of the item at midnight will be deemed amazing hunters/geniuses by their fellow heisters!”

“Did anyone follow that?” Pyrrha asked politely.

“Barely," Ren admitted.

“What’s the item?” Nora questioned, leaning forward in her seat.

“This!” Ruby exclaimed while presenting a silver necklace with a crystal clear blue gem hanging from it.

“Hey! That’s mine!" Weiss whined immediately.

“And the event appreciates your donation," Ruby winked.

There was no snappy response. Weiss only crossed her arms in protest.

Thinking of possible consequences, Blake asked, “Does Ozpin know you’re doing this?”

“I ask for forgiveness, not permission,” Ruby answered coyly.

“That’s a no,” Yang confirmed.

“I think I’m gonna have to pass," Blake decided.

“I’m not participating out of protest," Weiss asserted. “This is theft.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point," Ruby explained.

All Weiss could do was roll her eyes. Ruby could be exhausting sometimes.

Nora spoke up, “I think it sounds fun!”

“What the hell, I’m in!" Yang agreed. "The club can wait.”

“What about the rest of Team JNPR?” Ruby wondered.

“I’ve got nothing better to do for Halloween," Jaune conceded.

“Are we really doing this?" Ren debated.

“If this is what Ruby wants to do for her birthday…” Pyrrha suggested.

Finally, Ren conceded, too, “Ok, fine.”

“Yeah, we’re all in," Jaune confirmed.

“Yes! Blake, Weiss, please!" Ruby begged. "It was going to be one Team RWBY member and one Team JNPR member per pair! We can’t do that if you’re not here!”

“I still don’t know…” Blake hesitated.

Ruby quickly proposed, “If you win I promise to do all of your homework for a month!”

Eventually, Blake folded as well, “Alright, alright.”

“Yay!” 

Weiss gave Ruby a side-eyed glance. “I don’t trust you to do my homework.”

“Come on, Weiss, please! We can’t play with an odd number!”

The whole group clamored.

“Yeah, come on Weiss.” 

“Do it!” 

“If we have to do it so do you.”

“Fine, ok, I give in!" Weiss cracked. "But you are _not_ touching my homework.”

“A deal is a deal," Ruby agreed, more than happy with the arrangement.

“So how are we picking teams?” asked Jaune.

“With a tried and true method,” Ruby assured them. She pulled out a small woven basket with a few slips of paper in it. “All of the names of Team JNPR are in this basket. I’ll go first because it’s my birthday.”

Ruby closed her eyes, mixed the pieces around, and pulled one out. She read the name, smiled and exclaimed, “This is gonna be awesome!”

She presented the slip to the rest of the group revealing Jaune’s name.

“Thank god, I wasn’t picked last,” Jaune sighed with relief.

“My turn!” Yang proclaimed. She repeated the process, showing that her teammate would be Nora. Weiss ended up choosing Pyrrah, which meant that Blake would be partnered with Ren.

“Nora and I are gonna crush this!” Yang promised after everyone had picked. “We could totally take all of you losers in a fight!”

“No! No fighting!” Ruby announced.

“What? Then how are we supposed to steal it back?!” Yang complained.

Ruby explained, “You can use your weapon and semblance for anything except combat. After the necklace is stolen from its original location, the team with it is allowed to hide it anywhere on campus. The rest will have to find the new location and steal it from there. Anymore questions?”

“Yeah, what are we playing for?” Nora asked eagerly.

“Bragging rights and this certificate,” Ruby answered, holding up an overly decorated slip of paper that read “This certificate is presented to _____ for being the Hallowbeacon Heist Champions!” Much like the chalkboard, it was covered in roses and flowers. However, it had clearly been drawn with colored pencils.

“When did you have time to make that?” Weiss questioned.

“Let's just say I have been spending my class time very productively,” Ruby smiled innocently.

Weiss glared at her team leader, wondering yet again how she had been passed over for someone so immature.

Yang chimed in, “Ok, I can get behind this.”

“Anything else?” Ruby checked.

The group went silent, waiting for someone else to ask a question. When nothing was said, Ruby excitedly proclaimed, “Perfect! Let the heisting begin!”


	2. The Heist

Everything was set up exactly as Ruby had planned it. Each team was stationed approximately twenty feet from the fountain, waiting for the heist to begin. Everyone was allowed ten minutes to come up with an initial plan. Finally, at 7pm sharp, Ruby used her scroll to contact every one and after a short countdown, the heist was underway.

As soon as the heist began, all four teams raced for the necklace. The simplest way to win: charge in and beat everyone else to the coveted item. Everyone had the same idea, but unfortunately for them, Ruby was the only one with a semblance that helped her get there faster. As her and Jaune approached the fountain, Ruby burst into rose petals, arching over the fountain, grabbing the necklace, and landing with a summersault in one smooth motion. When she landed, she took off, using her semblance one last time to gain a considerable lead on her friends. Her and Jaune were in the driver’s seat now. She met up with her teammate behind their dorm building. Following their plan, they made their way to Team RWBY’s room, careful not to attract any unwanted attention. When they reached the entrance, Jaune asked with concern, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to hide the necklace in your room?”

“Don’t worry, Jaune!” Ruby assured him. “I have a secret hiding place in my room that none of my teammates have found, even Yang!”

“It still doesn’t feel secure enough,” Jaune insisted.

“I don’t hear you coming up with a genius hiding place,” Ruby shot back.

Jaune sighed but didn’t say anything. She was right, he didn’t have a better idea.

“The room it is!” Ruby decided.

They entered the room and Ruby crawled under Weiss’s bed, hiding the necklace in a vent she discovered the first week of school.

“We got this game in the bag!” Ruby exclaimed confidently as she popped out from under the bed.

“If you say so.”

“Come on, let’s go drop fake hints to everyone and send them on a wild goose chase. By midnight tonight, victory will be ours!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Unannounced to Ruby and Jaune, their fellow classmates lurked in the hallway, hiding just out of view of the door. Standing against the wall just around the corner, Yang and Nora waited for their opportunity to take the lead.

“Are you positive Ruby’s going to put the necklace in your room?” Nora whispered.

“Definitely,” Yang confirmed. “She has this secret hiding place behind Weiss’ bed. She thinks I don’t know it’s there, but I do.”

“It’s worth a shot I guess.”

“Shhh, here they come.”

Just then, Yang saw her sister and Jaune exit the room and walk to the other end of the hallway, talking amongst themselves excitedly.

“So naive,” Yang laughed.

“Now’s our chance!” Nora exclaimed.

Yang and Nora entered the room. Without explaining, Yang went right for the vent behind the bed on the left. _Jackpot_ , Yang thought. The necklace was right where she thought it would be. She stood up and presented the prize to Nora, “And you doubted me.”

“Touche,” Nora conceded. “But where are _we_ gonna hide it?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” Yang admitted with confidence.

“What about one of our weapon lockers?” Nora suggested. “You need the code to open it, plus we can have it fly in when we announce our triumph!”

“I like your style,” Yang smiled. “Let’s do it!”

With a new plan in place, Yang and Nora started their trek across campus towards the locker room. They weaved through the dorm buildings and reached the cafeteria without incident, taking an indirect route to avoid running into their adversaries, to no avail. As they were walking through the courtyard they passed Pyrrha and Weiss. Yang gave them a dirty look before teasingly asking, “What are you losers doing out here?”

Weiss crossed her arms in defiance, “The same thing you’re doing, looking for the necklace Ruby stole.”

“Good luck with that,” Yang scoffed, brushing shoulders with Weiss like a high school bully.

Weiss and Pyrrha watched their friends leave, finding their behavior suspicious, even for Yang.

“Well that was rude,” Weiss complained.

“Did something seem… odd about that?” Pyrrha wondered.

“Not really. That’s just Yang being Yang.”

“Are you sure? It looks like there’s something in Yang’s left hand.”

Weiss’ eyes went wide as she realized that her partner was onto something. “They have the necklace! Stop right there!” Weiss unsheathed her rapier, careful not to attack her target. She cast her gravity dust on the necklace, yanking it from Yang’s grasp and catching it with her right hand. She turned on her heels and bolted in the opposite direction, Pyrrha not far behind.

“That’s not fair!” Yang shouted before taking off after them.

“Ruby said we could use our weapons to steal the item!” Weiss called over her shoulder. “Who’re the losers now?”

As Yang and Nora started gaining on them, the heiress and the prodigy turned a tight corner around the cafeteria. They raced towards the dorms, trying to lose their pursuers. Suddenly, Weiss felt something catch her foot and she hit the ground with a thud.

“Drat!” Ice Princess shouted as she realized she dropped her necklace.

Scanning the ground, she was just about to reach for it- too late. Ren and Blake appeared from behind some bushes, snatching up the necklace. Before Weiss could protest, Yang and Nora caught up, ready to pounce. Yang immediately grabbed Weiss, wrestling her for the prize.

“Give it back!” Yang shouted.

“I don’t have it anymore!” Weiss tried to explain.

“Yeah right, like I’d fall for that!”

“I’m serious! Let go of me!” Weiss snapped, shoving Yang hard. When Yang stopped fighting her, Weiss spread her arms out to prove she wasn’t lying. “See for yourself.”

Yang hesitated for a second before patting down the heiress. Stepping back, Yang was ready to admit that Weiss didn’t have the necklace, but she wasn’t convinced that Ice Princess didn’t know where the item went.

“If you don’t have it then where did it go?” Yang questioned.

Weiss simply turned, directing an accusing stare towards Ren and Blake who were standing by, observing the interaction.

“Where’s the necklace?” Weiss demanded.

“Why would you ask me?” asked Ren innocently. “I don’t have it.”

“Then Blake does!” Yang assumed.

“I guarantee she doesn’t,” Ren promised, glancing at his partner.

“We’ll see about that,” Yang scoffed.

She stepped up to Blake, attempting to grab her arm to start patting her down. As soon as Yang made contact, the clone evaporated into thin air. 

“Her semblance!” Yang shouted, putting the pieces together.

“Blake _must_ have it,” Weiss agreed.

By the time the girls turned back around, Ren had made a break for it, already so far away that a chase would be counterproductive.

“Crap!” Yang snapped. “What do we do now?”

“Well where would Blake hide it?” Nora wondered.

Yang thought for a second, trying to decide where her teammate would hide something she cares about. “Her bookcase! It has to be back in our room! Come on, Nora!” Without waiting for a response from her partner, Yang took off, leaving Weiss and Pyrrha in the dust.

“Should we chase after them?” Pyrrha asked.

“I don’t think so,” Weiss said pensively. “I think our room would be too obvious.”

“But Blake does love to read.”

“Yeah…” Weiss admitted. “But that’s not the only place you can find books. Wait, I got it! The library!”

“You really think so?”

“Well if it _is_ in our room then Yang and Nora will beat us to it,” Weiss reasoned, “but if I’m right we’ll win for sure!”

“Alright,” Pyrrha agreed, “it’s worth a shot.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Hoping to catch their opponents in the act, Weiss and Pyrrha staked out the library. They waited around the corner, peaking out every now and then to see who was coming and going. After only five minutes, their targets exited with nothing in hand. _Bingo_ , Weiss thought.

“There they are! This must be it.”

Staying out of Blake and Ren’s lines of sight, the two huntresses in training snuck in the library without being noticed. When they stepped into the building and saw the never ending rows of bookshelves, something occurred to them.

“This place is huge,” Pyrrha gasped.

They got started right away, opening every book, shaking it out to see if a necklace would fall from it, and replacing it when the search proved unfruitful. Halfway through the first book bay and thirty minutes into their search, Weiss was starting to reach her tipping point.

“It’ll take all night to search every book,” she sighed.

Pyrrha stopped, realizing there might be a way to expedite the process. “Maybe we only have to search one.”

“What do you mean?”

“Has Blake been reading anything specific lately?” Pyrrha wondered. “Anything she really enjoyed you can think of?”

“I do remember her reading something the first month of school,” Weiss said thoughtfully. “Oh darn it, what was it called?”

Silence fell over the library as the heiress tried to recall the name of the last thing her roommate read. Seeing as it was ten o’clock on Halloween night, the area was vacant. Even the two students using the facility weren’t there to be studious. They had a game to win.

Weiss took a stab at the name of the book, “The Man Without a Soul? Second Soul? Crap, I can’t remember, it was something about souls I think!”

“The Man with Two Souls?” Pyrrha guessed. She had also seen Blake carrying that title around for a while.

“That’s it!” Weiss proclaimed. “She was reading it nonstop for weeks.”

“That’s a place to start.”

Weiss took a second to look up the author’s name on her scroll. After finding it, she made a beeline for the fiction section. Within minutes, they found it, “Here it is!” Weiss grabbed it off the shelf and opened to a page that was clearly bookmarked with something unusually thick. Lo and behold, the necklace lay within the pages

“We did it, Pyrrha! With only an hour left all that’s left to do is hide it.”

“Where are we going to put it?”

Weiss answered her partner’s question with a question. “How good are you at picking locks?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, the pair was standing outside of Professor Port’s classroom door with what Weiss thought was a foolproof plan.

“Is this really a good idea?” Pyrrha worried.

“Ruby said we could hide the necklace anywhere on campus,” Weiss reminded her. "Besides, it’ll only be here for an hour, tops. Then we’ll get it back, re-lock the door, and no one will even know we were here.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Pyrrha agreed cautiously. Seemed innocent enough, but it still didn’t feel right.

Regardless, Pyrrha placed her hand gently on the doorknob. The sound of mechanisms clicking into place filled the hallway and thirty seconds later, Pyrrha opened the door.

The girls walked into the classroom, triumphantly strolling down the stairs. Weiss laid the necklace ceremoniously on Port’s desk, confident that this would be the necklace’s last resting place.

“We make a pretty good team,” Weiss added, admiring their handy work.

“Yes we do,” the prodigy smiled, feeling surprisingly happy that they had a real shot at winning. Without another word, they left the room and locked the door behind them.

Only forty five minutes remained and time was running out.


	3. The Winner

As the clock struck midnight, Team RWBY (plus Nora) gathered in the library where the night’s activities began. Noticing the absence of the rest of team JNPR, Yang asked bitterly, “Where are your teammates?”

“Going to get the proof that we’re amazing huntresses/geniuses,” Weiss announced with confidence.

“That’s where Ren is!” Blake objected.

“What are you talking about?” Ruby wondered obliviously. “Jaune and I won easily!”

“Oh please, Ruby, you guys lost hours ago,” Yang scoffed.

“What???” Ruby shouted.

Yang explained, “Nora and I stole the necklace back as soon as you and Jaune left our room. You really think I didn’t know about your secret hiding place?”

“If you stole it from us then where’s the necklace? Huh?” Ruby interrogated her sister.

“It’s back here in the library,” Blake interrupted.

“What?” The sisters questioned.

“Ren and I stole it after Yang and Weiss got into a fight in the courtyard.”

“Or so you thought,” Weiss bragged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blake asked.

“Pyrrha and I used our excessive intelligence to figure out your ingenious hiding place. The necklace is currently sitting proudly in Professor Port’s classroom, waiting for us to reclaim it.”

A loud _bang_ reverberated through the empty library as Jaune came bursting in shouting, “Ruby, the necklace is gone!”

Ruby could only sigh. “I know, Jaune, Yang already burst that bubble.”

“What? You said Yang didn’t know about it!”

“Well, she was wrong,” Yang gloated.

From behind, the group heard panting. They turned to see Ren running towards them. When he reached everyone he gasped, “Blake, are you sure we put it in the Man with Two Souls?”

Blake answered in disappointment, “Yeah, but apparently Weiss and Pyrrha stole it back after we left.”

“Ha! So it looks like Pyrrha and I are officially-”

“We lost it!” Pyrrha announced before Weiss could finish bragging.

“ _What_??” Weiss cried out. “How is that possible? We had it locked away with only forty minutes left!”

“Did anyone steal it from the classroom?” Yang inquired.

No one spoke.

“Then where is it????”

“Are you children looking for something?” An unknown speaker asked.

Everyone looked around, trying to locate the source of the question. A second later, the headmaster of Beacon Academy stepped into view from behind a bookcase.

“Oh, hello Professor,” Ruby panicked. “What are uh- we weren’t- we didn’t uh-”

“Could you be looking for this?” he wondered, unraveling the necklace, letting the gem fall until it was stopped by the chain he held between his pointer finger and thumb.

“No way,” Yang gasped.

“Are you serious?” Weiss complained in awe.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?” Blake asked.

“Professor Ozpin?” Yang exclaimed. “ _You_ stole the necklace from Weiss and Pyrrha?”

Oz examined the necklace fondly and answered, “If they’re the ones that broke into a classroom at 11pm on a school night, then I suppose I did.”

“Guess it wasn’t such a good idea after all,” Pyrrha added sheepishly, looking at her partner in crime.

The heiress’ face went bright red as she stared at the floor, unable to look her headmaster in the eye.

Finally, Ruby asked a question everyone wanted to know the answer to, “Ok but, how did you figure out what we were doing?”

Oz chuckled, “You eight have been running around campus all night, even using your semblances and brandishing your weapons from time to time. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Well I guess when you put it that way…” Ruby trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “Are… are we in trouble?”

“Perhaps I could let this one slide,” Oz smiled. “I only ask that next time you set up one of these elaborate games at my school, you appraise me of the situation.” The professional huntsman handed the stolen item to his youngest student who nodded in agreement. 

“I guess asking for forgiveness worked out this time,” Ruby said shyly.

Nora cut in, “Does that mean… Professor Oz won the game?”

“Oh my gosh that’s right!” Ruby exclaimed. She turned to her friends saying, “You guys know what that means? On 3. 1… 2… 3…”

A chorus of voices announced, “Professor Ozpin is an amazing huntsman/genius!”

Ruby pulled out the certificate she made and turned around to quickly scribble something on it before handing it to Oz. Looking at it, it was clear that Ruby had already written her and her partner’s name in the blank space before frantically crossing it out and scrawling “Professor Ozpin” underneath it. The headmaster quietly decided not to make that observation public.

Ren sighed loudly, "I can say, with absolute certainty, that this is not how I expected this night to end."

"You're telling me," Ruby whined, putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry little sis, you'll get'em next year!" Yang teased, throwing her right arm around her sister.

"Next year?" Ruby wondered, lifting her head. She had planned this event to be one-time only.

"Hell yeah!” Yang confirmed. “You think we'd give up that easily?"

"Yeah, next year Yang and I will destroy you all!!!!" Nora yelled emphatically, raising her hand for a high five. Her teammate didn’t hesitate to oblige.

"As if!” Weiss objected. “Pyrrha and I had you fools beat before 9 o'clock!"

Blake interjected, "I think you mean Ren and Blake had those two beat by 9."

"Why are you guys still arguing?” Jaune complained. “In the end we all lost!"

Bickering ensued as they all tried to decide who lost the best. As the noise grew louder, Oz grew more impatient. Calmly raising his voice, the headmaster suggested, “Maybe next year we can make things a little more interesting."

The clamoring stopped. Everyone turned to look at him, trying to understand what he was hinting at.

"What are you saying?" Ruby asked slowly.

"Well I must admit, it was impressive how you managed to use your semblances and weapons to gain possession of the necklace without direct combat."

Yang quickly added, "Yeah, I was bummed when Ruby announced that rule but I think it actually made it more fun!"

"Wow, that's high praise coming from Yang," Weiss teased.

Yang stuck her tongue out at the heiress, making it known that she did not appreciate the smartass quip.

Oz ignored the exchange and elaborated, "This little game could make for a very interesting yearly training exercise. Learning how to strategize and use your abilities to solve problems without violence would be beneficial."

Without hesitation, everyone directed their gaze to Yang.

The huntress in training blushed, "What can I say? It's my go-to solution!"

The whole group laughed at their friend’s honesty. When all was silent again, Ruby turned back to Oz to clarify something. "Professor, are you suggesting that the heist become an annual school sanctioned event?"

Stroking his chin, Oz concluded, "I suppose that is what I'm suggesting."

“Whoa! Plot twist!” Ruby exclaimed, wide-eyed and excited.

“Talk about a birthday present!” Yang laughed, squeezing her sister tight.

Finally learning the real reason this complicated game was set up in the first place, the professional huntsman smiled saying, “Happy birthday, Ms. Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this goofy story! If you couldn't tell, I was watching a lot of RWBY when this year's Halloween heist episode of Brooklyn 99 aired and I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you thought in the comments below! All feedback is appreciated! Stay home and stay safe!


End file.
